


Down the Rat Hole

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mindfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game, assigned pairing: Peter Pettigrew/Padma Patil.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Down the Rat Hole

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Rarepair_Shorts' Number's game, assigned pairing: Peter Pettigrew/Padma Patil. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Down the Rat Hole

~

In the end, it’s inevitable, really. Books have always been the way to Padma’s heart, and there’s no way a person with such an eclectic wish list _wasn’t_ going to arouse her interest. 

And, frankly, most Azkaban prisoners aren’t that interested in books. Admittedly, they don’t allow anything…lascivious in the collection, most of the books are donated, but there are a few hidden gems. At least in Padma’s opinion.

Most prisoners ignore her when she comes around with the book cart, but not him, not Peter. And yes, she knows he’s supposed to be evil, she’s seen his stump where his metal arm had to be amputated for trying to kill him, she’s heard all the stories, and the fact he still wants to read books after all that is…well, she thinks of it as sweet and brave. 

“Books,” she says as she walks past the cells. Exhaling, she raises her voice. “Books?” 

Intellectually she knows why she needs a Cheering Potion and a mani-pedi after every stint in Azkaban. All those years of Dementors can’t be scrubbed away, after all. But maybe a good book can help. And so she continues her rounds.

She slows when she gets to his cell. She knows he’ll want something. In fact, she’s managed to find the last of the five special books he’s requested. “Hello?” she says, peering into his cell. “Peter? Are you there?” 

The cell’s dark yet it always startles her when he emerges from a shadowed corner. He’s not small, but he somehow manages to hide in the shadows. “I’m here.” 

His voice is rough with disuse, and his hair’s matted. They don’t allow prisoners more than one bath every couple of weeks, and it’s neither long nor hot. 

Padma makes an effort to smile. “I got your book,” she says, sorting through the pile of newer donations. “Someone sent one in this week and I saved it for you.” 

“You’re so sweet.” He reaches out, accepting the large tome, and his fingers brush hers. 

The first time that happened, Padma had shuddered, but she’s accustomed to it now. In fact, she’s started to like his touch. It makes him real, human, and it excites her to have a man be so interested in her. 

She looks around to make sure no one sees her spending extra time talking to him and she whispers, “I also have an extra alchemy book for you, too,” and slipping the book from her robes, she hands it to him.

He smiles and ducks his head. “Thank you, pretty. You’re too good to me.” 

Padma flushes, looking away. She’s not sure why, but when he calls her that it makes her warm inside. Wanting to linger, she asks, “Why do you want all these huge alchemy and potions books, anyway, Peter? You have no equipment to do experiments or to brew.” 

His smile is shy. “I use my imagination.” 

A guard walks by and Padma straightens up. “I’ll be back to collect that next week,” she says, moving away, although they both know she never takes the books back. She doesn’t know where he hides them and she doesn’t ask. As far as she knows, the guards never see them. 

The guard barely looks at her as she walks past. They never really seem to notice her, which used to upset her, but now she likes it. It means she can bring him extra books, so it’s useful. 

When she gets home, Parvati asks about her day. Padma never tells her about him. Not because she’s ashamed, oh no, it’s just not something she’s prepared to share yet. The one time she tries, her tongue freezes and she takes that as a sign it isn’t time yet. Once day everyone will know, but not until he’s out of Azkaban, a free man. 

Padma day dreams about that day. Will they hold hands, link fingers as they walk out together? Will she want to continue her prisoner library mission with him out? He is the reason she looks forward to it every week, if she’s honest. 

She can barely wait to return, and the day she’s scheduled to return, she dresses carefully. 

But when she gets there, everyone is in an uproar. It seems a prisoner has escaped, and an expert has been summoned to catch them. Heart pounding, she approaches his cell, and when she sees it’s empty, she quietly leaves before the guards milling about get suspicious. 

“…left this pile of books by the window.” 

Padma moves slowly, listening to the expert. 

“…thought the cells were warded to prevent Animagi from escaping?” 

“The cell’s warded, yes, and the front bars, but outside the window isn’t since it’s a direct dive into the sea! Pettigrew must have piled up the books and hopped out the window bars. Not sure where he thinks he can go from there. No one leaves Azkaban carrying anything…”

“He’s an expert at Imperius. He could bewitch a guard…”

Padma moves by as unobtrusively as she can. _She_ leaves Azkaban with books every week and she’s never searched. 

Returning to the small room they assigned her as a makeshift office, she looks around. When she spots the rat in the corner, she smiles. “Is it you, Peter?”

When the rat _nods_ , Pansy exhales. “Right.” She glances behind her. “Get on the cart, then.” 

He scampers over, disappearing into the cart. 

Padma’s heart is racing as she moves her cart towards the exit. 

This time they stop her. “It’s all books?” the guard says, looking at the cart. 

“Yes.” Padma frowns. “What’s going on? Everyone’s acting so strangely.” 

“A prisoner’s trying to escape.” At Padma’s gasp, he smirks. “Don’t worry. We’ll get him.” 

“I certainly hope so!” Padma shakes her head. “How can I help?” 

“Has this cart been out of your sight since you’ve been here?” 

“No.” Padma frowns. “You don’t think he could be hiding in it, do you?” Slowly, she back away from it. 

“Oh no,” the guard reassures her. “Have you noticed any…vermin?” 

“Like insects or mice?” Padma shudders. “Ew! No!” 

“All right, all right.” The guard waves her through. “Go on.” 

“Wait!” 

Everyone turns to see the expert inspector. “We can’t let you leave with those books. We need to examine them.” 

Padma blinks. “All right. But I’ve checked them myself for hexes, curses, and residual magic. There’s none.” 

“The prisoner used books to escape.” The inspector narrows his eyes. “Books _you_ provided.” 

Padma gasps. “ _My_ books? But how?”

They tell her about the books making a staircase to the window, and she shakes her head. 

“You’ll have to leave the books here from now on.” The inspector stares into her eyes. “Did you have close contact with the prisoner, Ms Patil?” 

“No. I just gave him books. He did once ask me some specific books, but I told him they weren’t approved.” 

The inspector hums. “Very well. I only ask because he can be very…persuasive. He’s an expert at Imperius and memory charms. Otherwise the Weasleys, who owned him as a pet, might have noticed his unusual longevity.” 

Padma nods. “Of course, and our contact was brief.” She sighs. “I can’t believe I possibly aided an escape. I’m not sure this program should continue.” 

The inspector snorts. “Nor am I. I may have a word with the Minister about it.” He gestures towards the exit. “You are not under suspicion, however. It’s clear the prisoner took advantage of your generosity. You may go, Ms Patil.” 

“Thank you.” Padma sighed, making a show of walking back over to the cart and trailing her hand over it. “How sad it didn’t work out.” She bends her head as if grieving, standing there for as long as she dares.

“Ahem.” The inspector, clearly impatient, says, “If you’re done—”

Padma moves away from the cart, her hands tucked together in her wide sleeves. “I am, thank you. I apologise for any trouble I may have caused.” 

Once outside, Padma slowly walks over to the Apparation site and Disapparates, and once back in London, she slowly and carefully walks through Diagon Alley. Once at the Leaky, she smiles at Tom before exiting the Alley. 

“How was work?” asks Parvati when she gets home.

Padma grins. “I met someone and, well, I think he likes me, too.” 

“Oh! How exciting!” Parvati beams. “When will I meet him?” 

“Soon,” says Padma, patting the rat in her pocket. “Quite soon.” 

~


End file.
